Trials of War
by Saph And Allie
Summary: The War is just beginning and Remy's called home by a childhood friend. But, when things go wrong, he's stuck in New York with his friend and her little sister until things cool down. But, will it? Mainly an OC fic, but ROMY does play a part


_Dearest Remy,_

_The war is hell down here. JL is stricter than ever and Mercy is entering her last month of pregnancy. Henri's been injured in a fight Julien and Lapin started over you._

_Oh, Remy, we don't care about the exile anymore! They're going to kill us all. Everyday we lose more men. Sure, we cause damage too, but Rems…it's getting worse._

_Remy, I…All right, Rems. Gotta jet! JL's gonna have my head if he catches me again._

_Love ya lots, friend._

_-A.J.-_

Remy LeBeau read the e-mail in the school's library. Before he could reply to his oldest and dearest friend, the bell rang.

"Oh, chere, I wish I could reply. It…I' has t' wait."

"Remy? Are you, like ok?"

Remy was sitting in French class with Rogue and Kitty. "Dings are getting' worse back home," he was whispering as the teacher passed by. "Remy's gotta go back."

"They'll kill you."

"Dat's a risk Remy's gotta take, petite."

Rogue had remained silent most of the period. "Remy LeBeau, Ah will not let ya go back!" she hissed darkly.

"Chere, I gotta go. Alsie don' e'er tell me I's dis bad. Ne'er tells me t' come home. She's scared an' upse'. She can' do nothin' else…" Remy leaned his head on the desk. He flinched when Rogue gathered he stuff and left. She wasn't going to do this to him this time.

* * *

A few days passed and Remy was still in New York. He and Scott were having their daily argument in the Briefing Room, delaying the others' escape. Remy was in a heated rant when his phone rang.

"What?" he snapped. Suddenly he paled. Whoever was talking, was talking loud.

"_Remy! She's dead! She—Allie's dead!" There was heavy gunfire and a yell. "Henri, stop playin' hero and ge' him!!"_

"Lapin! Emil. Tell me wha' has happened!"

"_Als and Julien were fightin' on de docks an' dey shot each odder. Well, Als shot Julien square in de head, but she got hit too an'…" he trailed off._

"Lapin!"

"_She fell off de docks, Rems. Dere wasn' anydin' we could do!"_

"Oh, Lapin. Y' promised she'd be safe. All o' 'em."

"_Well, we gotta…send de petite fille t' y'. Y'r de only one she has lef' where I's safe." He hesitated. "An' de garcon's wit' Mercy f'r now."_

The room was silent, but he paid it no mind. "Oui. Oui. Sen' her firs' class. Remy'll be dere t' pick her up."

_A fainter voice cried out with a splash of water. "Lapin! I can' fin' her. She's no' dere!"_

The phone went dead.

* * *

"EMY!!" A little girl, about 5 years old, ran into Remy's awaiting arms. He held her close and swung her around. Her silver eyes lit up and the dirty blonde hair atop her head was pulled into a pony tail.

"Y' getting' so big, petite."

"Da's wha' Henry says."

"Henri's a smart home, non?" He kissed her forehead and took her bag from her companion. "Merci, mon ami."

"S'il vous plait, Remy. She's a joy t' de guild. I's a pleasure t' see her off safely."

Not long after, Remy arrived at the mansion. The girl, Camryn, ran in from the garage first. "Wow! I's jus' like home!"

"Cami, petite, calm down."

"Are dere secret doors, to'?"

He chuckled. "Oui, petite. But t' escape." He saw the look on her face and laughed once more. "Come on, petite." Remy led her up to his room where there was a bed ready for her.

Soon, the two were in the kitchen, Remy makin' dinner for Camryn. A few of the older teens walked in and grew quiet at the sight.

A little, dirty-blonde haired, silver eyed girl sat on the countertop by the stove, watching Remy and talking. Remy was watching both the food and the girl, replying to her questions easily.

"Bonjour, mes amis!" Remy smiled as he turned. "Cami, chere, did is Jean, Scott, Kurt, Kitty, and mon chere Rogue."

"Emy, I dough' I was y'r chere," she said with a pout.

He chuckled. "Y' de only girl f'r me, chere." He turned to them. "Guys, dis is Camryn, Allie's li'l sister."

"The way y'all carried on, weh thought she was her daughter…"

Remy grinned. "When Allie's mere died, she took Cam in as her own. Their was pere was an abusive alcoholic. Cami was tw' when Allie brough' her t' us. Jean-Luc an' Tante Mattie took dem in an' kept Cam and, later on, Beau safe while Allie continued in her troublesome ways." He laughed softly as no one asked about Beau.

Camryn smiled shyly and clung to Remy's arm. "Hey, 'Emy? Where is Alsie?" She seemed oblivious to Remy's flinch and pained expression.

If Remy knew Allie, he knew she wasn't dead. "Als'll come back, petite. F'r now, go eat." He kissed her forehead and picked her up, gently nudging her to the table where the others sat.

The little girl sat between Scott and Kitty. It seemed she liked both fine, but when she looked up at Scott, it looked like she recognized him.

"Remy, shugah?" Remy seemed distant when he looked to Rogue. "It's fer ya." She handed him the phone.

"Merci. Bonjour?" He paused and then paled. "out, she's here…Non…Non! Don' tell me dat!...I don' care, Henri…Then Look!" He paused and seemed to take a verbal beating from his brother. "What did you find?" he whispered, terrifying everyone exceptfor the little girl. "She lef' de necklace? Merde, Henri. Y' can' fin' Als bu' y' discover dat necklace on de wood o' de docks?...Non! She's no'!" He growled lowly. "Den look again…Au revoir."

"Emy?" Everyone looked to where Camryn was on the chair. "Where's Alsoe? She promised to come too."

"When did y' las' talk t' her?"

"Bef're me and Aiden got on de plane?"

"Did y' see her?"

"Non. She called Aiden an' tol' me she'd meet me here." She pouted grumpily. "Where is she?"

"She's---"

"I'm right here, you pest," a stubborn, affectionate voice called.

"Alsie!!" The little girl ran over to her older sister. The older teen swung her around. "Y'r late."

"I'm sorry. I had to run here…" She certainly was out of breath.

"Allie?"

"I can't stay very long, Rems. Promise me you'll keep her here?"

"Let me see your eyes," Scott said, startling everyone.

"I don't have time—"

"You've been here before."

"And I caused a lot of trouble. I know!"

"Allie, please."

She let her sunglasses fall, showing off a pair of flashing, vibrant silver eyes that seemed cold and distan. "Are you happy, One-Eye?"

"Temper, temper, Strike. S'not goof for a girl your age."

"Speaking of age, shouldn't you be, how do I put this, dead?"

"Alsie! That's not nice!!"

Allie glared at her sister before giving in. "I'm sorry, Scott. It's been a long night." She ignored Logan.

"Le's ge' y' t' bed, chere." Remy took Cam from Allie's grasp and took her off to his…well, their room.

"Is Alsie gonna sleep here too?"

"Non, petite. We'll fin' here a room, dough, ok?" He smiled, admiring how much like Allie the little girl really was. "Now, go t' sleep." He kissed her forehead. As he closed the door, Remy heard her say, "G'Night, Emy." He returned downstairs.

I can't stay, Charles. You know that."

"I cannot let you go back into that. You're home. Please stay. If not for me, then for Camryn."

Allie turned stone cold and sighed. "I can't stay long. Only until I heal."

"Your old room is open, child. I can send someone to—"

"I know where it is."

Everyone, excluding Xavier and Logan, was taken aback by her crisp response.


End file.
